20 Drabbles for HXH!
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: It is what as the title says, drabbles for our two main characters! A first attempt at drabbles, reviews appreciated.


**Hey~! I have been playing with this idea for quite a long time now. I promise I will update my other two stories, just three more papers to go! I have not actually seen any drabbles in HXH, so here it is! This is my first attempt at writing this kind, so please give me some opinion. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HXH.**

* * *

**Innocence**

He's always known for his innocence, everybody knows that. But, sometimes, even he had to admit, it's quite annoying-especially when he's the one to give the birds and the bees talk.

**Chocolates**

"I wonder what you would do if I stole your supply of chocolates…Hey put that table down!"

**Letters**

Alluka grinned when she (or he?) saw her (or his?) brother busy ripping off the envelope that was received earlier on, a bid smile adorning his face. It was becoming part of their life now-exchanging letters with Gon ever since their departure.

"Hey! Gon says that he found a new type of chocolate called the Midnight Moon!"

**Rain**

Killua absolutely hated rainy days, they somehow found a way to dampen his mood. Gon knows about this, and tries to distract his white-haired friend whenever it pours. This time round, Gon spotted the fluffy pillows gathered in one corner of the bed, and an idea popped into his mind.

The duo didn't even realize that the rain was over before the end of their strenuous activity, well, which was somewhat guilty of the feathers sticking out of their hair.

**Yo-yo**

Gon inspects the innocent looking pair of yo-yos lying on the table. After confirming Killua was not around, he quickly snatched it, wanting to play with it. Guess he made the wrong choice.

"Gon! What's with that hole on the ceiling!"

**Resolution**

Killua had already made up his mind on what he wanted to do-to protect Gon while accompanying him in search of his father.

**Eyes**

"Killua, your eyes are really…blue."

"Blue? Is that all that you can say?"

"Uhmm…How about beautiful?"

"…"

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

**Snow**

Gon watched his friend playing in the snow, mesmerized. Killua's white hair and pale skin matches the snowy white background perfectly, and Gon must admit-Killua looks like an angel.

**Fury**

"Don't give me that bullshit Gon! You are really stubborn!"

"I'm not! There's a high possibility that he would be there! Trust me!"

"What if he was not? We would be landing ourselves in danger!"

"You are just scared Killua!"

"Am not! Aish! I give up! Don't blame me that I didn't warn you about the dangers!"

**Kitten**

Gon looked at the white creature with his honey-coloured iris, and the same creature stared back with the same intensity.

"Killua, doesn't this kitten look like you? OW!"

**Clothes**

Killua stared at his friend's clothing with disapproval; he's wearing the same outfit since day one.

"Don't you have other clothes to wear besides this green outfit?"

"Eh? Nope!"

"…Change of plans. Let's go shopping."

**Fight**

Killua panted, his breathing laced with exhaustion and a sense of insecurity. It was one of the times where Killua does not feel confident in a fight. Not good, not good at all.

Killua back stepped a few paces, and found his back coming in contact with another sweaty back.

"Gon?"

"What are you feeling insecure for Killua? Let's beat these guys down and grab some chocolate!"

Killua smiled despite his broken jaw, he could not hold a candle to Gon.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Alcohol**

"Eh Killua! What's with these bottles?"

The room reeked of alcohol and cheap beer, bottles labeled with different brands strewn all over the floor. His white-haired friend was barely supporting himself with the edge of the bed, his cheeks flushed red with the consumption of alcoholic drinks.

"Goooon~! Wanna try some~?" Killua offered the bottle in his hand.

Gon sighed in exasperation and declined the offer, "No thanks, I need to be the sane one to take care of you."

**Cooking**

The fragrance of the appetizing dishes wafted into his nose, stopping Gon from whatever he's doing to sniff a little more. "Killua, are you actually cooking?"

"Yeah, anything wrong?" Killua came out with a tray of dishes, the strong smell hitting Gon straight in the face.

"…Please cook more often."

**Sick**

"I still can't believe you are actually sick. It thought idiots aren't supposed to catch illnesses?"

"Hah! This proves that I'm not an idiot! On the other hand…*sneezes* I think you are the one who's not sick since day one. So who's the idiot here?"

**Jump**

"Ne Killua! One more time? Just one more!"

Killua regretted having this mini competition to see who jumps the highest with the boost of Nen, so far, he has won six out of seven times.

"Gon, you are such a sore loser."

**Disguises**

Gon tried to suppress his desperate urge to snicker and laugh at his best friend. They decided to go to this ball under disguises, for whatever reason that is.

Killua was dressed in a lavender white Victorian dress, a wig full of white locks cascading down his shoulders. Gon was wearing a tuxedo, with a bright blue wig to match his outfit.

"Don't you dare laugh, Gon. I will so kill you later."

"Let's see if you can even chase after me in that pompous dress of yours."

A growl emitted from Killua's throat and he replied, "I swear I will make sure you regret ever being born."

**Bed**

It was a wonder why two growing teenagers preferred to sleep together in one bed, and to top it all, both are very violent sleepers.

"I swear Gon! The next time I find myself with bruises all over my body…"

"The same to you too! You even gave me a punch while you tossed in your sleep…"

**Animals**

"What animal do you like? I think I like bears the best, they are friendly to humans and also king to the forest…"

"…I think the bears being friendly applies to you only…"

**Lollipop**

"Hey Killua, I want to take a lick too! …Hmmm, delicious!"

Killua stared hard at the lollipop just licked by his best friend. _Did we just share an indirect kiss?_


End file.
